


Syrus and Syrin's Adventures With Powerful Deities

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I so sorry, Lewd language, don't read if it's not your cup of tea, homosexuality is mentioned, making cracks at deities, not meant to offend anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't how I got this idea, but I'll run with it...</p><p>Basically Syrus and Syrin are twins and they know some powerful deities and whatever and they have some wild adventures and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrus and Syrin's Adventures With Powerful Deities

"Jay, you cannot be serious. You are wagering the fate of the earth on these mere mortals? I cannot believe you."

"Lucy, really? Is it so hard for you to trust me? What harm are they to do? It will be fine. And, if they end up failing, it does not mean it’s not in your favor."

"I have to wonder, what would your father think of this. Surly he will not approve of you dashing away poor souls for a silly game…"

"My dad is no fun any ways… I do not have to worry about him. What will he do? Send me to my room for all eternity? Not likely…"

"Geez… if he blames me for this…"

"He won't… promise"

"…"

“You know. I used to think the possibly of the Devil and Jules making a bet on us with the Earth’s fate hanging in the balance was highly unlikely…” Syrus sighed, turning to look at the other male.  
"And now…?” Syrin, his younger brother, looked right back at him.  
“And now, I see that as complete bullshit. But since I have seen and heard it myself, I just have to believe it.” Syrus sat up and stretched, tired of lying in the grass all afternoon. “And now I’m bored. Maybe we should pay a visit to them, see what they're up to.” Syrin stared at his brother in disbelief.  
“Seriously. I don't think that they would appreciate us just barging in on them. I mean, they could be plotting to take over the solar system, which is a worst step then taking over the Earth!” Syrin grabbed fist fulls of blue dyed hair strands.  
“Or they could be, you know, fucking.” Syrus said dryly with an expressionless face.  
“What the H-E-double hockey sticks are you talking about!?” Syrin ran a hand down his face, shooting his brother a look, daring him to say something else.  
“I wonder who tops and who bottoms?” The brunette says, as if he is actually interested.  
“Oh my freaking God, Syrus! Please shut up!” Though with that sediment, Syrus continued, not faltering.  
“It would be hard to imagine Lucy taking it up the ass, but Jay...” Syrus had an odd smile on his face. He was obviously saying this a purpose just to rile up his brother.  
“Oh, please stop, you know they can hear you right!? I hope that they don't pin me with you when they decided to turn you into ashes.” Syrus still looked like he didn't care. “I can not believe you right now! And you don't even care that you are spewing lewd nonsense about powerful deities!” Syrus, still uncaring, yawned in disinterest. “I give up!” The blunette throw his hands up in disbelief and stormed off in some direction.  
Syrus grinned in victory. “See you at home!” He even had the guile to wave.  
“Oh piss off!” Was all that was thrown his way.  
Since Syrin wasn't coming with him, he thought this would be his greatest opportunity to visit the deities. Though he doesn't think they would be all that thrilled to see him. Not because of what he just said, he talks shit about them all the time. But, the last time he was there, he managed to tick off Jay’s dad and that did not end well. Well that wasn't his fault anyway, seeing as the ruler of Earth can be an up tight prick when he wants to be. Syrus decided that he would visit the deities anyways, worst case scenario being that he will be condemned to his room for a while. God was a very strict, very busy man. So much so, that sometimes, Syrus wished he would be more laid back like Lucifer. That guy didn't give a shit about most of the things that happened, which is probably why Jay’s dad doesn't like when he hangs around. They are both bad influences on the still young deity.


End file.
